


I Wish I Was Samus

by queer_vampeer



Series: Enlighten The Emblem (IkeMarth ONESHOTS) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_vampeer/pseuds/queer_vampeer
Summary: Marth's lifelong best friend had finally asked his long term crush out, yet he wasn't the slightest bit happy like he should be. He knew how much Samus means to Ike, yet he couldn't but feel selfish over the mercenary.A one shot of Ike and Marth based off the song Heather by Conan Gray, but a happier ending :)There Ike x Samus in here btw just for you to be aware.(This is my first one shot based on Ike x Marth so please enjoy 0w0)
Relationships: Ike & Marth (Fire Emblem), Ike/Marth (Fire Emblem), Samus Aran & Ike (Fire Emblem), Samus Aran/Ike (Fire Emblem)
Series: Enlighten The Emblem (IkeMarth ONESHOTS) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914730
Kudos: 5





	I Wish I Was Samus

Marth leaned against the window of the Smash Mansion, he sighed as he looked down to see the familiar mercenary along with a skinny tight suited lady hand in hand on the bright green field.

"You're gonna break the glass if you keep staring at that window, Marth." Roy leant against the other's doorframe.

"Whatever, Roy." The bluenette eye rolled, he felt his heart tugged a little more as the new couple kissed and laughed as they bumped their noses together.

"Let him go, he's not worth it anymore." Roy sighed.

Marth gulped as he forced his tears back and kept his voice from quivering and breaking. His chest was beating itself up again, why does he have to fall for a guy that doesn't see him the way he sees the mercenary.

" _Of course it's her, it was always her_." He repeated over and over again.

"I am, it's just hard, you know?" Marth glanced at the red headed fighter.

Roy looked at his friend with pity, he hated seeing Marth so upset, especially over a pure mercenary.

"Do you wanna be left alone?" He asked.

"Yes." Marth replied almost too quickly.

The swordsman nodded and left the other's room, making sure to close his door softly. Roy swore he could hear the prince breaking down once again, his hand curled into a fist in fury.

"You seem very worked up, Roy." Lucina giggled, "A penny for your thoughts?"

Roy glanced at the door and huffed.

"Figure it out yourself, princess." He said as he marched away.

Lucina frowned, obviously the Fire Emblem weren't happy with the circumstances between Ike and Marth, further more they weren't happy because their once bubbly and bright friend was now deeply affected by the new couple.

The princess was deciding whether to knock on the prince's door, but decides otherwise.

"There's no use, he'll chase me away again." Lucina shook her head and continued walking down the hall.

~

_Marth could remember during the cold winter, way before Ike had asked Samus out, they were sitting under a cherry blossom tree, swords shoved into the ground as they gaze at the setting sun._

_The wind had picked up, becoming more harsh with each gust. That made Marth shiver under the icy touches._

_"I should have brought my scarf." He mentally scolded himself._

_Ike hummed at the shorter male, before untying his cloak and covering it over the prince. Marth's eyes widened as he felt the warmth engulfed his shoulders._

_"I-Ike, what are you doing?" Marth stuttered, blushing as the mercenary he had always admired tied his cloak around him._

_"It's not made out of the finest silk but it's quite warm." Ike smiled as he finished tying the cloak._

_"T-thank you." Marth blushed._

_"Gee, it looks better on you than me." The mercenary chuckled._

_The prince's cheeks blushed all shades of red as he looked away to the setting sun._

_"If only you knew how I felt about you." He sighed_ _to himself_ _as he took one more glance at the toned blue haired man._

_But his fluttering heart didn't last long as he saw where his best friend's eyes was looking, it was that blonde haired, skinny tight suit girl, along with Zelda and Peach. They were walking back to the Smash mansion until they stopped in tracks as Samus glanced at over to the two swordsmen's way._

_"Ike! Marth! It's getting late you know?" Samus shouted, "We should head back."_

_Ike waved and grinned._

_"You got it, princess!" Ike called back._

_Samus blushed as her two other best friend's giggled at her reaction before continuing their way back to the mansion._

_"Hey, let's head back." Ike looked at Marth who was looking away._

_"You can head back, I wanna look at the sun set more." Marth said bluntly._

_"I'll stay then, just to keep you company." Ike settled back down._

_"It's getting colder though." Marth protested._

_"A little cold won't hurt me, Marth." Ike eye rolled as wrapped his arm around Marth._

_Marth continued to blush at the shameless actions of the taller man beside him, his heart beating faster the closer he was to his crush._

_"Stop feeling, Marth, stop feeling." He kept repeating in his head, but his emotions were betraying him._

_~_

Marth was on the field with Corrine, Corrin and Robin as they laughed and chuckled over Robin's failed attempts to spurt out water from his palm

"I don't understand, I'm saying this correctly, the book says it!" Robin huffed as he ruffled his snowy white hair.

"You just suck, admit it." Corrin teased.

"SHUT UP!" Robin yelled back as Corrin fell back laughing again.

"So how are you and Roy?" Marth asked, "Have you made up yet?"

"I kicked him out of my room, called him a jerk and then ran back crying like a good girlfriend I am." Corrine smiled as she continued to adjust the flower crown on his head.

"Dramatic much." Marth teased.

"He forgot my 'time of the month' how could I forgive him?" Corrine huffed.

"You're lucky Roy loves you, or he would've just chucked you out the window." Corrin grinned.

"You're just said sad that you don't have someone to call your own." She scolded.

"Do I look like I'm complaining?" He raised a brow.

Marth shook his head in nuisance and glanced towards the gateway into the field, there he saw Ike, and Samus with his cloak on.

_"Gee, it looks better on you than me."_

Marth could hear Ike's words faintly at the back of his mind.

 _"It's just a ragged piece of cloak anyways, she'll just freeze to death."_ Marth eye rolled to himself as his heart started to sink lower and lower.

Corrine gasped as she saw the now 3 month old couple making their way towards the group.

"Marth, I have something to show you in my room, let's go!" Corrine quickly grabbed the young prince's hand and ran with him into the mansion.

"Hey, where did Marth go?" Ike asked as he glanced over to the mansion.

"Wow, a 'good afternoon' or 'hello' would be nice." Corrin eye rolled.

"Hello Corrin, hello Robin." Samus giggles.

But Ike's mind was already elsewhere.  
_~_

Master Hand and Crazy Hand decided to host a party for the tournament winner, Link. Everybody cheered as Link received the tournament cup as he yield his Master Sword high into the air.

Everyone came over to congratulate the Hylian as Zelda intertwined her fingers in his and kissed him on the cheek, Marth managed to shake his hand but quickly hid at the back of the corner of the room.

Usually Marth would find his friends and party on but this time he wanted to still be left alone, he leant against the wall and crossed his arms. He looked around the crowd, scanning to see if he could maybe find Corrin or Robin anywhere.

But all it took was for him to land his eyes back of Ike again, to see that mercenary's arm flung around the smaller girl as they both laughed and kissed. Making Marth sick to the gut.

"I was wondering where you are." Roy came over with a goblet, only to glance at the direction of where Marth was seeing.

"Here," Roy handed the goblet over, "You'll need this."

Almost immediately, Marth grabbed the goblet and chugged the burning liquid down.

"Feel better?" Roy asked.

"Yeah..." Marth spluttered as he wiped his mouth away from the alcohol. "What a sight for sore eyes."

"I can't deal with this right now." He handed the goblet back to the red headed.

Roy widened his eyes at Marth.

"Where do you plan heading?" Roy crossed his arms.

"Cherry Blossom tree," Marth sighed, "Alone..."

Roy wanted to protest, but he kept silent and nodded.

"I'll call you when the party ends." Roy said as Marth nodded and thanked him before heading out of the grand hall.

~

Ike saw Marth exit out of the party, he sighed as the younger male now completely disappeared away from sight. Samus immediately caught onto Ike's gloomy expression.

"Alright spit it out, this whole day you've been acting all down and blue, what's up?" Samus crossed her arms.

"It's alright, dear. Nothing is bothering me." Ike pulled up a grand smile.

"Ike, it's been 3 months, do you honestly think you can hide anything from me now." Samus raised a brow.

"I'm just worried for Marth, he's been acting so distant, I don't know how to reach him." Ike confronted.

"What's so special of Marth, Ike?" Samus asked further, "Why do you feel so bothered by it?"

"I never really picked a liking for royals, I always think of them as snobby little useless gremlins, but Marth opened a new perspective. He's a great leader, despite being drove out of his kingdom, he managed to redeem his place rightfully, he's an idol that man, he's my great friend." Ike ranted.

"But you know, maybe Marth will get over it, maybe he's just accepting that you need to divide your time more and spend less time with him." Samus continued.

"It doesn't seem like that, it doesn't seem like he would hold onto that grudge, I mean when Corrine and Roy started dating, he didn't seem to mind, but this is a whole entire new side of Marth." Ike said, "I just want him back you know."

There was a thick silence over both of them, before Samus broke it.

"Go get him."

"What?"

"You heard me." Samus eye rolled, "You care for Marth deeply, Ike. I now finally understand, I now see that if we date, or stay as friends, your heart belongs to another man."

"Don't joke about this, Samus." Ike said sternly.

"I'm not." Samus scoffed, "Ike, think about it, when I saw you under that cherry blossom and asked you to come in, why didn't you come in?"

"Because Marth wanted to see the sunset." The mercenary replied.

"And what about that cloak, why was it over him?" Samus continued.

"He said he was cold, so I offered my cloak to him." Ike reasoned

"And you were also very concerned of Marth running away with Corrine when we both approached Robin and Corrin." Samus stated.

"Who wouldn't?" Ike said.

"Who would until you forget to greet your friends?" Samus replied

Ike gulped, Samus did have a point there.

"Ike, no matter what happens, I'll always support you. I love you no matter what." Samus places a comforting hand on the other male's shoulder. "Now go get your man."

Ike gave her a genuine smile before excusing himself from the party and congratulating Link once more before making a dash to their cherry blossom tree.

~

That familiar winter wind, that familiar scent of fresh cherry blossoms, that familiar feeling he shared with this place was all hear, except for one person.

 _"Stop thinking of him."_ Marth scolded himself.

_"Let him go, he's not worth it anymore."_

Roy's words rung through his head from three months ago, Marth knew he had to stop loving the mercenary.

It's just he couldn't bring himself to forget Ike.

He couldn't bring himself to stop seeing the man fought beside during the Subspace Emissary, he couldn't bring himself to stop enjoying every time he sees the tall bluenette.

He couldn't bring himself to stop loving him.

Marth burst into tears, he couldn't hold his gloomy emotions anymore. For three months he had been dealing with rejection, ignorance, the feeling of losing his long time attraction to someone else.

_Why can't I have a happy ending?_

"Marth?"

That sickening familiar voice that always makes his heart flutter no matter what circumstances.

Marth turned around to face the mercenary.

"What?" Marth spat.

"You've been ignoring me for the past three months, what's wrong?" Ike asked softly, taking slow steps towards the crumbling prince.

"What's wrong?" Marth laughed as more tears seeped through his eyes, "You tell me what's wrong, Ike."

Ike frowned as the prince eyes bawled more tears.

"For three months, I had to see you happy with another girl, for three months I had to deal knowing you will spend more time with her than me, for three months I had to deal letting my feelings go!" Marth was wailing by then, "But I can't"

By now, Marth was choking up and squinting his eyes as the pain took control over his emotions.

"Why can't you see, Ike?" He whimpered, "I love you for so long, it hurts."

"It's not some simple puppy love you get over a week or two, for so long I yearn to be the one that you love." Marth continued, "For so long I tried to bury my feelings for the sake of our friendship, our brotherhood we had created."

 _"I wish I was Samus."_ He finally cried, _"I wish I was Samus!!"_

It all went a bit too fast, from falling, to a familiar warmth wrapped around his waist, to the familiar ragged cloak that was warm and filled with his husky scent, to a pair of comforting and loving lips pressed against his own.

Ike kisses him, with no second thought or doubt, he wasn't going to let the other cry anymore.

They fell into the meadow grass under the cherry blossom as pink pedals started to gracefully fall, covering them from head to toe.

Marth released first, gasping for breath.

"W-why would you ever kiss me?" Marth said, "I'm not even half as pretty-"

"So what if you're not a girl, or skinny, or pretty, or gorgeous, you're Marth." Ike caressed his cheek, "And you're the one I've been hiding from this entire time."

Marth smiled as his eyes wrinkled a bit as he rose to kiss Ike once more.

"So does that mean I can stop wishing to be Samus?" Marth asked.

"It means that I love you too, I always did and I always will." Ike replied.

He grasped the prince's lips one more time, wrapping both of them up with his cloak he once tied around his lover.


End file.
